


hope. andrea. mikaelson.

by voidcine



Series: lizzie saltzman diary entrys [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, its all abt the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman’s diary entry after remembering Hope Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: lizzie saltzman diary entrys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	hope. andrea. mikaelson.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil smth i wrote for my good friend luci enjoy x

Dear diary,

Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson.

If I wasn’t losing my mind before, I definitely am now.

But unlike with Sebastian, I’m not the only one who can see Hope, just the only one who remembers her.

Why me? Was it the spell Jo did? And if it was, does that mean she got her memories back too?

I want to tell her but I’ve had enough of people thinking of me as crazy to last a lifetime, but if I don’t tell someone soon, I may as well go crazy.

Keeping secrets isn’t exactly my specialty considering I’ve kept my sexuality one for as long as I can remember. I honestly have no idea how I still do it but it does make things easier in a way.

I know there’s only one person I can talk to about this but I don’t even know where to start when it comes to Hope Mikaelson.

I wasted so much time hating her over a misunderstanding and just when we were starting to get close, I lost her without even being made aware of it. What happened to “you can’t compel her not to grieve”, huh?

Even if I did go talk to her, how are you supposed to pick up after something like _that_?

I’m beyond angry with her but I’ve also never felt this level of love and appreciation towards anyone in my life. I wanna choke her and hug her at the same time, but the hug might be a little more necessary because, knowing her, she’s probably beaten herself up over this more than anyone ever could. Last thing she needs is to feel like her sacrifice was in vain.

Selfishly, I’m grateful I’m the first and only one to remember her so we can make up for lost time even if it’s just for a little while because she’s the last person who deserves to be forgotten.

So, I’m going to go find her and give her the biggest hug possible. 

Only this time, I’m not planning on letting go.

  
  



End file.
